


The guild goes to Golden Corral

by AshHasThreeYellowSpots (TickToxissor)



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, Meme, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickToxissor/pseuds/AshHasThreeYellowSpots
Summary: Disclaimer: I have never been to a Golden Corral
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	The guild goes to Golden Corral

Wigglytuff’s Guild was going on an expedition! The members chosen to go were in Wigglytuff’s room as he began to debrief them. “Okay!” He sang, “Everyone here? Let’s take roll~ Chatot?”  
“Yes!”  
“Corphish?”  
“Hey hey!”  
“Sunflora?”  
“Eek!”  
“Loudred?”  
“YES!!!”  
“Bidoof?”  
“I reckon I can’t hear anymore after that.”  
“and Croagunk!”  
“Meh heh heh”  
“Nice! Chatot will now share the information about our destination~”  
“Yes Guildmaster! We are gathered here to visit a place... that none of us have ever been to before. The fabled Golden Corral.”  
The crowd buzzed with excitement.  
“In order to get there, we have to go through the Midwestern fields. Everyone should prepare now.”  
“Yaaay!” Said the guild, and they all went to treasure town to get ready.

Soon they set off in small groups for Midwestern fields. It wasn’t a particularly hard dungeon; there was an abundance of miltank, and the music sounded reminiscent of “country roads”. Everyone met up at the furthest point.  
“Hey, Hey, What’s that over there?” wondered Corphish.  
“I reckon it’s some kind of building, yup yup.” Replied Bidoof.  
They all approached the building. There was a sign on the front that said “Golden Corral”.  
“Oh my gosh, this is it?!” Exclaimed Sunflora.  
“We should make sure it’s not a trap!” Proclaimed Chatot.  
He cautiously opened the door.  
“Hello?” Said the receptionist, who was a Sentret.  
“WOAH!” Exclaimed Loudred, “THERES ALREADY SOMEONE HERE!”  
“Um, yeah I work here.” Replied the receptionist.  
“Oh, I see!” Said Wigglytuff, making his way to the front of the group, “Can we come in, friend?”  
“Yes, it will be 200p per person if you’re getting food.”  
“Oh? Food?” Said Bidoof, “That sounds good, yup yup!”  
So everyone went in and paid 200p.  
Loudred had to borrow some from Sunflora.  
“Wow!” Everyone exclaimed when they saw the food.  
“Oh my gosh! This really is a treasure!” yelled Sunflora.  
They all got food; Wigglytuff could not find any perfect apples, so he settled for tater tots. Croagunk sat in the corner with his panini.  
“Hey, I wish Chimecho was here, she would love this!” Corphish said to Sunflora.  
“Eek! You’re right! These shrimp are the BEST!” She replied.  
“I AGREE!” shouted Loudred “THEY ARE REALLY GOOD!”  
Wigglytuff and Chatot were sitting at a different table. “Guildmaster please, eat your tater tots!” groaned Chatot. “Awwww, well maybe just a little.” replied Wigglytuff. “Oh~ they’re actually really good!”  
That night the guild returned home and told the rest of everyone about their experience. “It was great!” Sunflora said to Chimecho. “You should totally go there when you have the time.”  
“Yup!” Added Bidoof, “It was definitely worth 200p!”  
However, that night... all the Pokémon who had been on the expedition got sick! Apparently the food was not as good for their stomachs as it had been for their mouths. “Worth.” mumbled Croagunk after the collective 3rd trip outside for fresh air. “Was it really though?” Replied Bidoof.  
“Well at least the secret of Golden Corral was solved!” Said Wigglytuff  
“Easy for you to say...” mumbled Chatot, “You only had 7 tater tots.”


End file.
